disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotsa Latkes
"Lotsa Latkes" is a Season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When all the potatoes in Danville go missing, Phineas and Ferb decide to clone some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Unfortunately, Buford's DNA also merges with the potatoes, creating mischievous Potato Gremlins all over town. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's plans on using his latest "-inator," a potato-powered "Historical Army Retrieve-inator," to summon the Spartan army and command them to take over the Tri-State Area. Plot At the Danville Senior Lodge, Isabella thanks Phineas and Ferb for helping her for the Latkes Festival by making latkes with her grandmother, Nana Shapiro, to help her earn her Golden Year assistant patch. However, Baljeet and Buford arrive to tell them that they are no potatoes in the entire Tri-State Area. Isabella worries that the seniors will riot when they hear there are no latkes. Buford reaches to eat his last potato chip, inspiring Phineas to use it to clone potatoes for the festival. He wonders where Perry is. At Agent P's lair, Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmirtz. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has not been paying his electrical bill, which is odd considering his ex-wife pays him a generous amount of alimony. (Monogram also comments that she's a "handsome woman".) He tells Perry to investigate it immediately, and Perry uses a rocket to fly outside to thwart him. Meanwhile, Candace is inside the house commenting about how boring summer is. Linda suggests calling Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny and busting her brothers. Candace replies saying that they're unavailable, as Jeremy is working, Stacy is grounded, and Jenny is protesting. Linda even brings up busting the boys, but Candace retorts that they aren't even in the backyard. Linda thinks that it would be a shame for Candace to sit inside on such a beautiful day, so she drags her daughter out to go cycling around Danville together for fun. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry arrives in a parachute and gets trapped in stocks. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he found it in a book called "10 Greatest Historical Traps of All Time". The book happened to come with a bonus pamphlet called "10 Greatest Armies of All Time" which says that the Spartan army was "fierce, unstoppable, and followed every command without hesitation." He quickly changes into a Spartan general uniform, so that the Spartan Army will obey him, and tells Perry he plans to use his Historical Army Retrieve-inator (which happens to be potato-powered) to bring the Spartan army to the present. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb finish building the "Spuds-a-lot" and, using Buford's potato chip, start to clone more potatoes. Isabella wonders why the potatoes have eyes, and the group notices that the potatoes definitely look more sinister than normal spuds. Phineas asks Buford if he put the potato chip in his mouth, and Buford replies that he did. This apparently caused Buford's DNA to have merged with the potatoes', creating an army of mutant potatoes that head straight toward downtown to create havoc. They decide that the Buford-potato hybrids have to be stopped. Isabella reminds them of the festival, so Phineas tells Buford and Baljeet to stall the senior party while he, Ferb and Isabella round up the mutant potatoes. Candace and Linda are riding around Danville. Candace is still bored until she sees the potatoes and her brothers riding the Spuds-a-lot. She refers to them as "potato gremlins" and tells Linda to look, but a truck blocks them right when she turns around. Linda asks Candace if she's okay, and she says she's never been better as her busting-sense officially piqued. She decides to step it up and chases them, while Linda follows her thinking she's getting into the spirit. Doofenshmirtz activates his Historical Army Retrieve-inator to get the Spartan Army but mistakenly got the Mongol Army instead. He tries to talk to the Mongol Army but they don't listen to him and leave the building, on a rampage of their own. They run over Doofenshmirtz, ruining his costume, and Doofenshmirtz realizes he needs a Genghis Khan costume to get the Mongol army to follow him. He runs for the costume shop. At the Danville Senior Lodge, the seniors are demanding latkes. Unsure of what to do, Buford and Baljeet try to entertain them with sock-puppets. This isn't exactly a hit with the oldies (their only feedback is "You stink!"). With no other alternative, Buford and Baljeet change into tails and sing a catchy song about their relationship. The seniors seem to like this much better. Meanwhile, the potato gremlins are creating mischief throughout Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella don't even know how to start capturing them when Phineas remembers that they built a hot tub into the Spuds-a-lot. They can use it as storage for the gremlins after sucking them up with a vacuum tube. Isabella wonders why they built the hot tub in the first place, and Phineas simply replies "Why wouldn't we?" As Phineas, Ferb and Isabella round up the potato gremlins, the Mongol army spots them and plans to eat them as French fries. The gremlins runaway, the Mongol army chases them, and the kids follow after them, trying to catch them all. Candace is hot on their trail, but Linda is several paces behind, complaining that she's "not as young as she used to be." To force her mother to go faster, Candace ties their bikes together with sausage links. Doofenshmirtz finally gets the Genghis Khan costume and trades it for potatoes. As Buford and Baljeet finish their song, the potato gremlins and the Mongol Army crash through the wall, finally battling each other. Doofenshmirtz shows wearing his Genghis Khan costume and starts talking to the Mongol army while they are still holding the potato gremlins. Candace and Linda arrive, and Candace proudly shows her mother the whole scene, but Linda's face is covered by a newspaper and she can't see anything. Perry, still stuck in the stocks, hits the Historical Army Retrieve-inator and parachutes off the balcony. The beam hits Doofenshmirtz, the Mongol Army, the potato gremlins, and the Spuds-a-lot, sending them back to the Mongol era. Linda finally removes the newspaper in her face, only to see nothing. Candace is disappointed, and Linda drags her towards home, saying they've had enough fun for today. Isabella apologizes to her grandmother about ruining the Latke Festival, but her grandmother tells it was the greatest thing that ever happened to them since they canceled "Three-Bean Salad Tuesdays". She praises the floor show that Buford and Baljeet performed. The frenemies are now signing autographs for the seniors. Phineas states that everything worked out just fine. He sees Perry, still in the stocks even in pet mode, and wonders why he's wearing a pillory. Ferb says it's a stock and explains the difference. Phineas, trying to use a large s-word, tells Ferb that he has rare knowledge for being a child rather than a septuagenarian. End credits Somewhere in Mongolia, an archeologist and his companion find an underground cavern with some hieroglyphs telling of a legend about a battle between a Mongolian army and potato gremlins. Doofenshmirtz is also in the legend as a pharmacist from the future trying to get back to his time and shouting "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" The archaeologist's companion then leaves, thinking that he is making it up and the archaeologist tells him that he did a major of this in college. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Potato gremlins *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro Songs *Frenemies Goofs *In the song Buford and Baljeet were singing, "Frenemies", right after the verse "you and I, we're not enemies or friends", Buford's stick was a cane for that brief moment. Then before the song ends, its was back to a normal stick. *Buford tossed his potato chip, but it was never taken out of the machine. *When Buford said 'For what?' his sock puppet blinked. *When Baljeet says to Buford "Phineas wants us to stall, we got to think of something!" and Buford replies with "Uhhh..." his freckles are gone. *Linda has no pockets, so she couldn't have put the newspaper in her pants if you look closely. *If you look closely right after Buford said "form a line", when he was not focused on when Phineas was speaking, he was mouthing "form a line". *Doofenshmirtz said that the Mongolian army couldn't understand them, because they do not speak or understand English. But when the army came face-to-face with the potato gremlins, they yelled "French fries!". *When the camera pans over to the gang after the army and potatoes disappear, Candace is smiling, when she should be deadpanned. *The Spudsalot and the potato gremlins were nowhere to be seen when disappearing, while Doofenshmirtz and the Mongols were there. *When Isabella was talking about "senior citizens riot" her eyebrows are outlined in blue instead of black. *A septuagenarian is actually defined as someone between 70 and 79, hence the "sept-" prefix, not 50 and 60. A person between 50 and 60 would actually be a quinquagenarian. However, Phineas did say septuagenarian as though it meant something other than a person on their fifties or sixties. * Monogram seems to express romantic interest in Charlene Doofenshmirtz, but it has been confirmed that he is married. Trivia *The potatoes destroying the town is a parody of the 1984 film Gremlins. *It was revealed in this episode that Isabella has a grandmother named Nana Shapiro. Gallery Potato gremlins.jpg Lotsa Latkes.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes